


Singing Crystals and Aliens

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Darren saves the special things for Chris.





	Singing Crystals and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> A reaction to Chris' IG from Dec 17, 2017

“... and apparently it’s some sort of haven for astronomers and stuff. When we got there it was just a bunch of hippies just sitting there and rubbing their crystals, and I was kinda bummed because I was totally expecting Stephen Hawking or someone to be there. The entire time the guide was talking I was just thinking of you. You’d love it.”

 

Chris laughs from where he’s perched on the couch, legs tucked underneath him and phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. He strokes Brian as he listens to Darren ramble, toying with the blue collar Darren got him for his birthday. “Maybe you should take me sometime.”

 

Darren grows silent, and Chris knows there are a thousand words he’s itching to say. “I’ve been thinking that this entire trip, actually. You can do this thing called a sound bath, where you just lie there and listen to singing crystals, and it’s supposed to be super enlightening.”

 

“Do you feel enlightened?”

 

“I didn’t do it, actually. I just stayed for the bit where they talked about the history and stuff, then left. Everyone else did it though.” Chris can almost see Darren restlessly running a hand through his hair. “I wanted to save that bit for when I do it with you. I’ve even been looking at places for us to stay.”

 

“When?” Chris jokes, but inside his stomach settles with a heavy warmth. “I don’t remember previously agreeing to this.”

 

“Oh, shut up. You totally want to- I can feel your inner Ancient Astronaut Theorist jumping for joy.”

 

“Wow, were you actually paying attention all those times you stayed up with me watching _Ancient Aliens_?”

 

“Uh, obviously? Who else would be there to listen to all your epiphanies and ranting?”

 

“My many male lovers?”

 

“Oh, you wish.” There’s a rustling noise, and a woman’s voice, and Darren’s back on the line. “I’ve got to go, Chris. They want to go out for dinner.”

 

Chris sighs, and Brian jumps up from his lap, apparently tired of being petted. “Okay, darling. See you soon?”

 

“Yeah. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Chris cries, uncharacteristically excited for someone who just came out of more than an hour of listening to ambient music and goddamn _singing crystals_ . “That was _amazing_ , Dare.”

 

Darren laughs when Chris clutches him for support as they exit the building, holding up a hand to shade his eyes from the blinding desert sunlight. “Are you enlightened? Any closer to Nirvana?”

 

“I feel like the Gautama Buddha.”

 

“No aliens, though,” Darren comments.

 

“Unfortunately. I was totally hoping to be abducted.” They pass the gate, and Chris stops them, pulling out his phone. “Take a picture?”

 

Darren steps back to take it, and it’s totally cheesy but his heart does a little back flip when he sees Chris on the screen, lithe and pale and beautiful, Darren’s Aquarius crystal hanging from his neck.

 

***

 

“Do you reckon now’s a good time to post it?”

 

Chris is at the kitchen island, scrolling through his photos as he eats breakfast. Darren pulls on the christmas sweater Chris got him, and peers over his shoulder. “The one from when we went to Landers and stayed at Joshua Tree?”

 

Chris shows him the picture, the one in front of the Integratron. “Yep. I really liked this one.”

 

“Of course you would, I took it.”

 

Chris swats at him, and Darren expertly dodges, grabbing a bite of Chris’ toast as he passes. “Do it when I’m out today? I’ll need to post something as well, so it’ll deflect.”

 

Chris hums in agreement, and Darren stops for a moment to stare at him, taking in his unstyled hair falling over his forehead and his bare shoulders. Chris seems to notice Darren’s silence and looks up from his phone. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing. I just love you.”

 

Chris smiles and tugs him forward by the sleeve of his sweater, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”

 

Darren leans into it, before stepping back and patting his pockets to check for his wallet and keys. “I’ll be back to pick you up for Hailee’s.”

 

“Okay. Have fun watching Star Wars for the second time.”

 

“It won’t live up to watching it with you.”

 

Chris pretends to preen as he walks him to the door. “I know, love.”

 

“See you soon?”

 

“See you soon.”

  
  



End file.
